elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Laos
|} Laos, das früher Lane Xang, das "Land der Million Elefanten" genannt wurde, ist eines der letzten natürlichen Verbreitungsgebiete des Asiatischen Elefanten. In ganz Laos leben noch etwa 1.500 Elefanten, davon weniger als eintausend wild im Dschungel und etwa 500 in Menschenhand. Zu Beginn des Jahrtausends wurde die Zahl mit 2000 Tieren insgesamt angegeben, 2004 wurden 1.100 wildlebende Elefanten geschätztWild living Asian Elephants in India and South East Asia, auf www.asianelephant.net, 2008 ist auch die Rede von noch 700 Elefanten in der laotischen WildnisDie letzten Riesen von Laos verschwinden, Hinweis auf www.zoopresseschau.info vom 10.04.2008. Wie in anderen Ländern sind die Tiere in Laos vor allem durch den Abbau ihres Lebensraum, des Regenwaldes, zurückgedrängt worden, und derselbe gefährdet auch in Laos ihr Fortbestehen. Die Elefanten, die in Menschenhand leben, wirken am Holzabbau fleißig mit. Ein Schwerpunkt der Verbreitung von wilden wie Arbeits-Elefanten ist die Provinz Sayabouri (Xaignabouri), wo sich die meisten Elefanten aufhalten sollen und in der auch seit 2007 die Elefantenfeste veranstaltet werden. Die wild lebenden Tiere verteilen sich auch auf die übrigen Schutzgebiete in anderen Provinzen. Anders als in Thailand, das 1989 den Forstabbau verboten hat, sind in Laos nur wenige der Arbeitselefanten für Touristen im Einsatz. Natürliches Vorkommen Durch Zerstörung des Lebensraums und Wilderei ist auch die Zahl der wilden Elefanten in Laos stark zurückgegangen. Waldrodung und Verbreitung der Landwirtschaft drängen die Tiere in immer kleinere Schutzgebiete zurück und führen auch zu Konflikten mit der Landbevölkerung, wenn sich die Elefanten auch auf deren Feldern mit Nahrung versorgen. Bekannt ist das Dorf Ban Na am Rande der Phou Khao Khouay National Protected Area (NPA), das unter den Besuchen der wilden Elefanten aus dem benachbarten Schutzgebiet litt und dementsprechende Abwehrmaßnahmen gegen die Tiere ergriff, die auch in Laos geschützt sind. Daher wurde mit fremder Unterstützung als neue Erwerbsmöglichkeit der Tourismus eingeführt, der den Einwohnern hilft, mit den Elefanten zu leben und deren Präsenz als Einkommensquelle zu nutzenSchwettmann, Klaus: Die Elefanten von Ban Na - einst Plage, nun Freunde?, in: Düker, Monreal: Laos, 2009, S. 191. Nam Ha National Protected Area Die Nam Ha NPA wurde 1993 errichtet und 1999 erweitert und umfaßt jetzt 2.224 km². Sie liegt im Norden des Landes in der Provinz Luang Namtha. In diesem Schutzgebiet, das durch massiven Kautschukanbau gefährdet ist, soll es neben Leoparden und Tigern noch eine geringe Zahl ("a small population") von Elefanten gebenNam Ha NBCA, auf www.ecotourismlaos.com, die deshalb aber rar und kaum zu sehen sindDüker, Monreal: Laos, 2009, S. 307.. Phou Khao Khouay National Protected Area Das Dorf Ban Na liegt in der Präfektur Vientiane und nahe der Phou Khao Khouay NPA. In Dorfnähe sind etwa 50 wildlebende Elefanten anzutreffen, die auch von einem Elefantenturm in der Umgebung des Dorfes beobachtet werden können und regelmäßig, aber nicht täglich dort vorbeikommenDüker, Monreal: Laos, 2009, S. 192. Diese Herde lebt isoliert und hat keinen Kontakt zu anderen Tieren in anderen Schutzgebieten. Wiederholt sind Elefanten auch von Wilderern getötet worden, 2009 waren es fünfProtecting the Elephants of Ban Na, auf www.trekkingcentrallaos.com. Neben den Elefanten um Ban Na und Umgebung gibt es im Phou Khao Khouay Reservat (benannt nach dem Berg Phou Khao Khouay, dem "Wassbüffelhornberg"), das 1993 als NPA eingerichtet wurde und 2000 km² umfasst, auch eine kleinere Herde im Nordosten des Areals (Nam Mang/Long Xan-Tal), die sich ebenfalls nicht mit den Ban-Na-Elefanten vermischtPhou Khao Khouay National Protected Area, auf www.trekkingcentrallaos.com. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Tad Lo Lodge, Saravan Provinz Die Tad Lo LodgeHotelbewertung Tadlo Lodge Hotel, auf www.holidaycheck.de, hier auch Hinweise auf die beiden im Fluss badenden Elefanten und Fotos in dem Dorf Tad Lo mit drei Wasserfällen (der meisbesuchte Ort der Provinz Saravan) bietet Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten für Gäste in Bungalows, daneben aber auch Ausritte auf zwei Elefantenkühen, Moun und Boun Ma, durch die Wälder zu einem Nge-Dorf. Am laotischen Neujahrstag Ende April gibt es dort auch ein ElefantenfestDüker, Monreal: Laos, 2009 (s. Literatur), S. 473Homepage der Lodge auf www.tadlolodge.com mit Hinweisen auf die beiden Elefanten. Der Einsatz der vor einem Leben harter Arbeit geretteten Elefanten im "Ökotourismus" findet auch Unterstützung durch ElefantAsia. Geplant ist der Erwerb von sechs weiteren ElefantenEbd.. Hilfs- und Schutzorganisationen für Elefanten ElefantAsia Eine der bedeutendsten Einrichtungen zum Wohl und Überleben der Elefanten in Laos ist die von Franzosen gegründete Organisation "ElefantAsia", die in Kooperation mit der Regierung der Bevölkerung die Bedeutung des in ihrer Kultur verwurzelten Tiere wieder nahezubringen versucht. Ein Beispiel war die "Caravan Xang" genannte Reise mit vier Elefanten durch das Land, die in einem Film dokumentiert wurde. ElefantAsia ist auch Mitveranstalterin der Elefantenfeste, die in der Provinz Sayabouri durchgeführt werden. Daneben gibt es ein Informationsbüro in VientianeEintrag zu ElefantAsia in der englischen WikipediaHomepage der Organisation. Zoos in Laos Ban Keun Zoological Park, Vientiane Provinz Der auch unter den Namen "Lao Zoo", "Vientiane Zoo" oder "Tulakhom Inter Zoo" firmierende, einzige offizielle Zoo der Laotischen Volksrepublik in dem Ort Ban Keun, der 1994 gegründet wurdeVientiane Zoo, Eintrag von Peter Dickinson auf hubpages.com, kämpft offenbar ständig um das finanzielle ÜberlebenBan Keun Zoo ailing, Artikel auf laovoices.comLao zoo in crisis !, Forumsdiskussion auf www.activeboard.com. Der Zoo hält auch Elefanten, um 2000 sollen es drei gewesen seinBounleuam Norachack; "The care and management of domesticated Asian elephants in Lao PDR", hier Abschnitt "Domesticated Elephants", auf www.fao.org. Sie sollen mit acht Jahren in den Wäldern der Provinz Sayabouri gefangen worden sein und 1997 in den Zoo gekommen sein. Es wird aber auch davon berichtet, der weiße Elefant Phrayachaiyamongkol (Chaya Mongkhul) befinde sich dortVientiane-Zoo, Abschnitt White ElephantEintrag zu Chaya Monkhul auf www.elephant.se, zusammen mit seinem Mahout Phongsavan und zwei "einfachen" MitgeschöpfenLaos’s lone white elephant a royal reminderFotos von Chaya Mongkhul und einen "grauen Elefanten": White Elephant - Laos Zoo, auf lmclennan.blogspot.com. Film *Laos - Die Karawane der bedrohten Elefanten, Regie: Olivier Duffillot und Gilles Maurer, Frankreich, 2002, 45 Min. Literatur *Jan Düker, Annette Monreal: Laos, 3. Auflage, Ostfildern, 2009 (bes.: "Elefantenfest", S. 374, u.a.) Weblinks *Stormer, Carsten: Das Weinen der Riesen, auf www.zeit.de. *Lair, Richard C.: Gone Astray - The Care and Management of the Asian Elephant in Domesticity, Kapitel Laos, auf www.fao.org. *Bounleuam Norachack: The care and management of domesticated Asian elephants in Lao PDR, in: Giants on Our Hands: Proceedings of the International Workshop on the Domesticated Asian Elephant, Bangkok, Thailand, 5 to 10 February 2001, auf www.fao.org. Einzelnachweise